


The First Course

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Feast, PWP, Smut, nothing to see here but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor plans a feast and only Rose is invited.





	The First Course

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 23 - feast)

“Doctor…”

The Doctor slowly pulled Rose’s knickers down before tossing them on top of the discarded pile of clothes next to the bed. He eyed the red dress she’d worn to her mum’s Christmas party and plotted how to get her back in it, just so he could have the pleasure of peeling it off her again.

With a filthy grin, he settled himself between her splayed legs. Rose watched with breathless anticipation as the Doctor slowly brought his mouth to her slit. Her eyes fluttered closed and a moan tore from her throat. Her hands raised of their own accord to her nipples and she rolled them in sync with the thrusts of his tongue. 

“Oh God, oh Doctor. I’m so close already.”

The Doctor moved his tongue and swirled it around her clit. He brought his fingers to her opening and thrust them in curling them in just the right way to bring forth a keen from Rose. Knowing she was on the precipice of orgasm, he gently sucked on her clit. She fell over the edge with his name on her lips.

When Rose was sufficiently recovered to put words together, she looked over at the Doctor who had gathered her close and was stretched out next to her. He was running his hands up and down her side..waiting. “Not that I’m complainin’ because that was wonderful, but I was hopin’ for more than 30 seconds. An' you didn't...”

“47.3 seconds, but who said we’re done? That was just the first course, Miss Tyler. Just enough to take the edge off your hunger. But I can’t have you filling up on starters, got a full ten course meal planned, me. An’ I plan to feast on you all night.” The Doctor looked at Rose with a smirk.

Rose laughed. “You think you’re so impressive.”

The Doctor leaned in and snogged her. “The answer to that hasn’t changed, love.”

Rose scraped her nails against the Doctor’s scalp and all but purred as he tasted his way down her body. Both were eager to get started on their next “course.”


End file.
